


Snow planet

by Pink_machines



Category: 18+ - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo ren nsfw, starwars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_machines/pseuds/Pink_machines
Summary: After the final order has fallen Ben isn’t dead. He escapes exigol in his tie fighter and runs out of fuel  somewhere in the outer rim causing him to crash into a snow planet with a population of 1
Relationships: Ben Solo / Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 13





	1. Ordinary day

6am alarm goes off. Incessant beeping yanking me from sleep. Laying awake I stare at the ceiling, dreading the cold bite of the air that lies just outside my blanket fortress.   
6:30 am another barrage of bleeps erupts from the nightstand demanding that I face my day. I quiet the beeping and begin the race from my bed to the warmth of the shower and then from there to my comfy uniform.   
White standard issue down jacket thermal leggings and big bulky snow boots with fuzzy socks fly onto my body as fast as I can make them. I stand trying to collect myself and banish the bighting chill that has crept into my bones.   
After shuffling to my sparse living area and kitchen I turn on the coffee pot drooling as the scents of warm espresso fills my nose. Coffee is the only vice the resistance has afforded me and even that is rationed thin. My brekfast is the same bland ration pack as always just like every other day.   
The rest of the day follows suit quiet ,monotonous and mind numbing. It consists of checking machinery I know is fine, as it is maintained by a small army of droids and making sure said droids are doing what they should. They run the place I’m just a figurehead leader, the queen of the snow with nowhere to go.   
The tiny base I presided over is a communication installation on an empty planet hidden from the first order to boost encoded messages from the republic to the outer rim. Only a dozen or so people know of it’s existence therefore it’s keeper, me must endure endless peace and quiet aside from the odd call of an unidentified but large sounding creature I would rather not meet. 

The day wears on and I complete my duties in the control room and turn to trudge back to my little safe haven away from the ravenous cold. Just as my hand touched the door an alarm I’ve never heard before begins to wail lights begin to flash on the console I was just staring at. Panicked I rush to see what this new shriek is demanding from me. The display flashes a warning that reads: UNIDENTIFIED TRANSPORT INBOUND.  
“What in the hell does that mean” I mutter. Unsure what to do I flip the switch on the controls that opens the blast doors around the windows so I can see out across the tundra. Sure enough I see a tiny craft hurtling from the sky toward the deep snowfield a 5 or so miles from the base perimeter. The transport is too small to see detail even with binoculars but I can tell it’s coming In very hot. Whoever is flying has lost control in upper atmosphere and will not have a very fun time landing. Whomever is flying. The thought flashes in my mind that there’s a person inside the craft and this dawning Spurs me into action. I run to the door and rip it open descending from the control tower in bounds I sprint to the speeder bay. Starting up the long neglected snow-speeder. I hurtle out of the bay doors toward the massive empty whiteness of the snow planets surface. 

As I leave the base perimeter the ship touches down violently hitting the snow at an angle and burying itself deep in the soft powder.   
The metal groans as the ship comes to rest 6 ft into the snowdrifts the ships path forming an icy ramp down to the battered cockpit. Slowing my speeder I approach the gash in the otherwise undisturbed tundra. As soon as the speeder halts I leap from it immediately regretting this decision and I’m plonked into waist deep powdery snow. Battling my way to the edge of the icy crater one arduous step at a time I finally plopface first onto the harder surface the craft had left in its wake. Standing I began cautiously toward the vessel that now looked worryingly like I tie fighter. Reaching the hull I called out “hello? Anyone alive in there?!” And was answered by a deep pained groan. Now aware of the still alive pilot inside I grabbed at the fighters hatch trying to pry it open after a few minuets of grunting and cursing it flew open. Peering inside the teeny cockpit I took in the sight of the injured pilot.   
He was very tall and look as though he shouldn’t fit inside such a small ship.  
his hair was black and curly and fell onto his imposingly broad shoulders. His face was pale and handsome and blood trickled from a nasty gash on his forehead. Sitting back in the snow I pondered for a moment how in the hell I was going to lift this giant from the tie and get him onto my speeder.   
Deciding I didn’t want to drag in through the deep snow I retreated to the speeder and moved it onto the now frozen solid skid path the ship had left and began the arduous task of extracting the handsome stranger from his bungled landing.   
After about an hour of cursing and several prayers to various deity’s I’m not sure exist handsome tie pilot was sprawled on the ice on his back. Taking a moment to study him seeing his injuries, minor but multiple he would live but he wasn’t going to have a fun time for the next few days. Hoisting him over my shoulder I somehow managed to drape him over the back of my snowspeeder in a very undignified way. Covering him with a blanket I mutter  
“Sorry you’re too heavy for me” to him knowing he isn’t listening.  
I then start the slow drive back to the base keeping one eye on the way ahead and the other on my passenger praying he doesn’t slide off the speeder into the drifts of snow. Once I reach the bay doors my passenger is ice cold and shivering slightly. enlisting the help of several droids I manage to drag him to the small couch in the living area. He’s way too big for it but it’ll have to do. I turn on the heating and bustle around finding spare blankets and pillows to warm him to a safe temperature. His lips are blue and he’s weakly shaking all over. even like this snoodled in several blankets clinging on to his life he’s very pretty and I can’t stop myself from brushing a glossy black curl from his damp forehead.   
I tend his wounds then sit with him until he stops shivering and falls into a more peaceful unconsciousness.   
I stand And realise how exhausted I am from dragging him around and I retire to my tiny sleeping quarters. 

The next morning my alarm blares but I don’t wait for it’s repeat performance I spring from my bed shower quickly and dress. Then I tiptoe as quietly as possible down the steps to my living are, so as not to disturb my impromptu guest. To my relief he was where I left him laying scrunched up on my little couch. I cross the room and peel back the blankets to assess the injuries I had tended to the night before 2 broken ribs, a lot of bruises ,a gash in his forehead and probably a mild concussion. I cover him back up with the blankets and as the cool air makes him begin to shiver again. Lost for anything else to do I begin to make breakfast and go about my day.   
At about midday I return from my mundane list of checks and repairs to check on my handsome charge only to be horrified by the sight of an empty couch. Fuck.   
Mr handsome tie pilot had wandered off.   
Panicking I began to search the base checking every engine room every doorway until I circle back to the living area.He is nowhere to be seen. “He must of got outside” I groan to myself knowing I will now have to trudge around int he snow looking for my escapee. With a heavy sigh I turn toward my bedroom to grab my heavy snow gear, opening the door I startle to see a crumpled heap of blankets on my bed. Puzzled I cross the room to see the ball of fabric contains none other than my missing tie pilot asleep peacefully on my bed. Unsure what to do I just stand and stare for a minute. Should I wake him? Or should I let him sleep? Where the hell am I going to sleep? This base was only designed for one occupant so this bed is the only one. Huffing I exit the room and plop down in the tiny lumpy couch aka my new sleeping quarters by decree of my imperial guest. Deciding to let him sleep for the time being I go back to the remaining chores on my to do list.

Several hours later as I fuss over cooking the contents of my daily ration pack I hear shuffling behind me.Turning I see a very confused disheveled man looming in the doorway. He is awake and still wrapped in a blanket, he appears to be able to stand upright on his own. That’s a good sign, the intesnse glare his giving me is less good. “Hi there” I greet him warily not linking the feral trapped animal look in his eyes “I’m (y/n) you crashed your ship into the snowfield I managed to drag you back hear so you didn’t freeze to death” I say in a cheerful tone.  
There was a silence before he responded in a gravelly deep voice “how long was I asleep” he grumbles taking a step further into the room assessing his surroundings.   
“About a day, not too long.” I reply in the calmest voice I can muster “you were out cold for most of last night and today you woke up around noon and wandered into my bedroom, do you remeber doing that?” He shook his head then winced and wobbled. He’s Defiantly concussed. “Why don’t you sit down ,I’ll get you something to eat.” I say motioning toward the little couch is originally deposited him on. He shuffles toward it eyeing me warily as he goes like I might attack him if he looks away. I go back to cooking painfully aware of his eyes trained on my back assessing my every move. His heavy scrutiny is more than a little unnerving but I carry on attempting to ignore it for fear of provoking a volatile reaction.   
Putting the food on plates and retrieving cutlery I set the food down on the table. “Come, it’s ready” I say beckoning him to sit across the little table from me witch for some unknown reason has two chairs. He stands and stalks over to the table leaving his blanket robe on the couch he sits eying me the whole time. The smell of food eventually draws his attention away from me and he begins to eat still glancing my direction every other second.  
After eating in silence I take the empty plates and stack them in the sink then sit back across from him.   
“You never told me your name earlier?” I probe hoping to glean some information into who my dashing guest was. For a moment his brow furrows as if this is a difficult question and after a long pause he finally replies “Ben, just Ben” I let a small smile tug my lips in triumph “well just Ben it’s nice to meet you” I muse “ do you wanna tell me what you were doing landing very badly in the snowfields?” The question makes him recoil a little and he squares his shoulders sitting up straight “no I don’t” he bites back like I’d asked him a very personal question. Taken aback by This oddly defensive response I decide not to pry further sensing this man could probably snap me in half. I stand and wash the dishes. he stays in his seat watching my every move.   
My thoughts turn to sleeping arrangements and my heart sinks at the thought of the lumpy uncomfy couch. I could make him sleep there but I don’t have the heart to he is injured after all. “I’m going to bed now Ben, I suggest you do the same. I’ll take the couch you can have my bed.” He stands and nods his head in silent thanks then exits the room keeping me in the corner of his eye.   
I take off my boots and attempt to curl up on the little couch and eventually after hours of fidgeting I manage to fall into a fitful sleep.


	2. Inconsiderate house guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat goes out and there’s only one bed oh my what on Earth will this lead to?! (This is a little spicy)

I wake to a clattering noise coming from my bedroom followed by muffled cursing. Sighing I haul myself to my feet and stride with as much urgency I can muster toward my room.   
I open the door and see Ben on the floor tangled in his blanket and next to him my old adversary the alarm clock. I had forgotten to turn off my daily alarm and it must of scared the poor man half to death. I can’t help but let out a small giggle as I look at him sitting on the floor a grumpy expression on his face. “Well as your awake would you like some breakfast?” He nods and rises from the floor detangling himself from the blankets leaving them in a heap at his feet. The tiny room forces him to stand just a few inches away from me. Before now I hadn’t really realised quite how tall he is standing a good foot taller than me he loomed above me. I found myself studying him, his dark eyes blinking back at me his haphazard dark curls falling over his face a little. catching myself staring I collect my wandering thoughts “ you can use the shower I’ll bring some spare clothes from the storage room I hope I have something that fits. After a quick trip to the store I place the largest clothes I could find on my bed and turn toward the kitchen to make breakfast and a well needed cup of coffee.  
I decide on cereal and pull my only two bowls from the cabinet above the sink, fill them with cereal and place them in the table. I then pad over to the coffee maker and turn it on humming to myself as the pleasant smell of coffee filled the little kitchen. absorbed in my own little world I didn’t notice Ben quietly enter the room and I startled when he said “is this for me?” Whipping around I was confronted with the mountain of a man wearing a borrowed sweatshirt that was only just big enough for him and his own black trousers, the others must of been too small. “Yeah that’s for you. Sorry it’s kinda boring that’s all I got in the stores.” I reply taking the seat across from him. Much like the night before we eat quietly him keeping his eyes trained on me and I like last night pretend not to notice. Both of us finish eating and I take his bowl and put it in the sink. As I turn in the water to wash them my BB unit bb76 rolls into the room beeping furiously about a coolant leak in the generator room. I utter a quiet curse and start after the agitated droid stopping in the doorway realising I have no idea what Ben is going to do in my absence I turn to him and hurriedly say “I gotta go fix this or the powers gonna go out, could you do the dishes while I’m gone?” His eyebrows shot up to the sky like nobody had ever asked him that question before after a pause he nodded and I ran out of the room down to the generator.   
It was much worse than the droid had described coolant had leaked everywhere and the generator was overheating even though it was absolutely freezing in the generator room. I grumble to myself “ok this is fucked” having no choice I turn off the generator and let the backup batteries take over. The generator was going to have to cool and tomorrow I’d use the last of the emergency supplies to fix it. I spend the rest of the day mopping up the sticky coolant fluid and checking all the other systems luckily the backup batteries were running the comlink fine and I was just finishing up my checks when I discovered one system hadn’t come back online. The heating. Setting the droids to work I shuffled back to my living quarters resigning myself a to a freezing night on the couch as my honoured guest was still occupying my bed. As I entered the living space I shed my boots and flop down onto the sofa after a while if moping hunger gets the better of me and I hoist myself onto my feet and go searching for something to satisfy the pang in my stomach.  
Crossing the room to the kitchen I see the dishes stacked neatly on the counter. Ben did figure out how do dishes then there’s no sign of him he must already be asleep. Rifling through the cupboards I find some instant noodles and heat them up ,eat them then leaving my coat on I flop onto the couch bundle myself in my blanket and fall asleep exhausted. 

I wake in the middle of the night teeth chattering shivering all over trying to warm myself up I bundle myself tighter in the blankets but the cold creeps it’s way in. The droids clearly hasn’t fixed the heating system. Freezing ,shivering from head to toe I try to come up with a plan to warm myself up. After a few minuets of staring blankly it dawned on me. The extra heater in my bedroom. Suddenly angry I realised that the man who crashed into my back yard stole my bed and ate my food has been peacefully sleeping in my room perfectly cosy if he wasn’t nursing broken ribs And a concussion I would’ve tossed him out in the snow. This realisation spurs me to stride across the room yank open the door, a wave of warm air hitting me as I do ,and shake my inconsiderate house guest awake. He blinks up at me bleary as I’d woken him from a peaceful sleep ignoring his grumbles I shove him and hiss “move the fuck over I’m freezing” he doesn’t move “ I dragged you back here half dead and now your sleeping in my bed eating my food and doing shit all else so move over before I kick you out of this bed to sleep on that shitty couch!” I almost yell and with that he scoots further onto the bunk leaving just enough room for you to lay next to him. I throw off my coat and dive under the blankets next to him. Sweet warmth floods my body as I pull the blanket over me and for a moment it’s bliss. Then my mind begins to catch up with my current situation and I can’t stop thinking about how close he is how his chest is flush against my back and how I can feel his breathing on the back of my neck. I can help but bask in how warm and solid he feels behind me I have to stop myself from pressing myself further against him. I feel shifting behind me like he read my mind and his body presses closer a strong arm sliding around my waist pulling me into him. My mind is racing as his warm hand slides just under the hem of my shirt. His voice brought me back to the present. Low and husky in my ear “this warm enough?” All I can manage is a little nod as his fingers explore the soft surface of my stomach.   
I know virtually nothing about this man save his name and the fact he’s with the first order. Yet here I lie basking in his attention wishing his hand would slide just a little further down. I’m torn between wanting to know what lay In his past and relishing the mystery of this gorgeous stranger. Letting his hand wander around I drifted reluctantly off to sleep.   
The next morning the sun peeking through the tiny window in my room woke me. Since ben’s fight with my alarm clock the day before thee was no unpleasant beeping to wake me. As I returned to consciousness I became very aware of the heavy arm around my wait, the breath fanning over the back of my neck and something else. Something was poking me in the back unsure why it was I shifted against it.this little movement drew a sleepy groan from my handsome house guest. And his arm tightened around my waist pulling me back into him. It didn’t take me long after that to figure you what it was. For a moment I lay still unsure what to do but this uncertainty was fleeting. It must of been years since I had human company in my little snowy kingdom. Though I know very little about Ben I do know he’s strong, attractive and apparently horny so who am I to turn that down. Testing his reaction I rock my hips back into his lap. If he wasn’t awake before he is now and a shift sound leaves him. I can feel him hot and thick against me as he used the arm around my waist to smoosh next closer to him. I hear him let out a shaky breath and an amused “morning” before his lips descend into my neck and start leaving kisses and probably a lot of hickies as he grinds himself into me. At least there’s nobody but droids on this world to see the marks he leaves. I let out a soft moan as his lips latch onto a sensitive spot on my neck. This seems to be the confirmation he needs to slide his right hand down my abdomen and under the hem of my panties. Gently his fingers tease me and I can’t help but moan his name as they slide into my aching core. It feels like an age since anyone has touched me like this and my body feels like it’s going to implode. His deep voice purrs in my ear “you like that? Letting me use you like this gets you off huh?” All I can manage is a moan in response. That’s not good enough for him his other hand closes around my throat and squeezes. “Answer me when I speak to you” he growles and I manage to get out the tiniest “yes sir” not sure why I added sir but he seemed to like it. His hands left my pussy and my throat and I whine at the loss of contact. Then I feel the mattress shift as he pulls me into my back and pins me onto the bed. I feel tiny underneath him as his imposing frame looms above me. He wastes no time in stripping off my leggings and shirt followed by my underwear then I help him with his shirt and sweats and he admires the skin exposed to him. After our clothing has been disguarded in a heap on the bedroom floor he leans down and leaves a trail of kisses from my chest to my neck where he pauses to leave another dark purple splotch before capturing my lips into a hurried urgent kiss. His hands continue to wander squeezing my bare breasts then sliding down back to where I needed them most. He continues to tease me and i begin to grow impatient I let out a needy whine as his fingers tease my sensitive bud and this earns a dark chuckle from Ben. “Tell me what you want” he purrs his voice harsh and full of lust I let out a huff trying to find my words as his hands continue to drive me to destruction I manage to get out “I want you” I sound strung out already and he pauses as if deciding weather that answer was up to his standards. After what feels like and age his lips return to mine and I feel the thick head of his dick rub against my pussy making me moan heavily into his kisses after teasing me a little longer his own need takes over and he fills me all the way with one harsh thrust. I have to break from his kisses to let out a loud wanton moan this earns me a satisfied hum and another huge hickey. He begins to lazily thrust into me taking is sweet time to tease me until I can’t take it anymore. I grab a handful of his glossy black curls and give them a harsh tug. “Ben I swear to god if you don’t hurry up and fuck me properly I’m going to kick you out into the snow” I huff. Irritated by how helpless and needy he was making me. With that his hips snapped harshly and his thick cock hit just the right spot making my vision go white and let out a very loud sinful moan as he picked up the pace his dick is so big it feels like it going to tear me in half in the best way ever.His hand found its way around my throat again and I could see he liked the way it made me gasp when his fingers squeezed my jugular. His cock hit that spot again and again and I came undone beneath him, my handsome stranger.It all became too much. His cock pounding into me mercilessly and the hazy feeling from his fingers stopping the blood reaching my brain and the feeling of being helplessly pinned Beneath him,the coil that had been winding itself in my belly snapped and I came hard for him moaning his name tugging his hair as he thrust into me bringing me to a high no man had ever managed.Shortly after his thrusts grew hurried and his rhythm less regular. With one last deep thrust I felt him spill inside me filling me up with hot seed. We stayed panting for a minute before he slowly pulled out and tucked me back into his arms leaving more kisses on my neck. And winding his arm back around my waist.   
“That was...” I start but trail off “unexpected?” He finishes. “ I was going to say fucking amazing” I giggle. After a while go laying with him quietly I try asking him about the crash again “so now we’re better aquatinted are you going to tell me what you were doing this far out?” He goes quiet and mumbles “let me fuck you like that again and maybe I will.” Surprised by that answer I decided I could live with the mystery a little longer if it meant more of his attention.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilly morning after with your mysterious guest with lots of spicy times

Me and Ben had been laying in bed enjoying the feel of skin against skin. ignoring the sun rolling high in the sky signalling it was way to late to still be in bed. He’d been surprisingly chatty as I lay in his arms. He still won’t answer any important questions but I have gleaned that he very much likes to be called sir and his favourite place to put his hand is either squishing one of my tits or wrapped around my throat possessively. He had also answered a few silly questions like what his favourite colour was and what he liked to eat. His first answer had been he’d like to eat me but after I gently smacked his arm he answered properly.   
Eventually Ben starts to grow restless behind me fidgeting like he can’t get comfortable I suddenly remember that his dumb ass fell out of the sky two days ago and his ribs are still very much broken. Suddenly panicking I turn around to look at him. “Oh fuck your ribs are you alright?” I question anxiously. he lets out an amused snort and says “I’ve had much worse ,I’ll be fine”   
This is the first time I’ve actually looked closely at his body. There’s a faded scar running down his cheek onto his toned chest and multiple scars from what look like blaster burns all over him. He’s defiantly seen some action in his life. His torso is toned and muscular, his skin is pale like alabaster. A trail of dark hair ins down his stomach to an area concealed by blanket that will defiantly be explored at some point.I run my fingers gently along the long scar that runs up his chest onto his face. Stopping when I reach his cheek and see him fixing me with a hard analytical stare. My hand falls back into his chest and I look away a little embarrassed “sorry. It’s just a pretty nasty scar” I say quietly he hums in response and after a small silence mumbles “I don’t mind your hands feel nice anyway”   
I lay next to him ,head on his chest finger teaching the various raised lines that litter his torso until well into the afternoon. Eventually I manage to persuade him that I need to at least do something today he lets me go from his grasp into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hop in the shower feeling my sore muscles from yesterdays work relax under the warm water. Lost in thought I wash my hair and don’t notice the shower door open behind me as Ben steps into the steam. He alerts me to his presence by sliding his arm around my waists and pressing himself against my back. I turn to him and giggle as he grabs my ass. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss me. He obliges and as his plush lips press gently against mine he backs me up until I hit the wall then lifts me off my feet like I weigh nothing. Wrapping my legs around his waist I can already tell what’s coming. The thick head of his cock was already teasing the entrance to my soaked pussy and he pinned me against the wall. He pulls back and growls “I couldn’t resist the thought of fucking you against a wall(y/n)” rocking his hips so his cock slides against my soaked core. “Tell me how you want it” he purrs in my ear then attacks my neck with soft kisses and slightly less soft bites. More confident this time I actually have a reply for him. “I want you to wreck my tight little pussy with that thick cock,sir.” He pauses almost shocked by the boldness of this answer then collects himself and mockingly asks “what’s the magic word?” I bat my eyelashes and pout as is say “please sir?” he likes that And with one rough thrust plunges himself in to the hilt. This time is different to the last he’s not interested in teasing he’s fucking me hard against the wall like his personal whore,not caring about the ache in his ribs as his injuries complain. His dick is hitting that perfect spot again and again as he fucks me into the wall like he’s trying to break it down. I moan his name grabbing a fistful of wet black curls and I start to beg him to go faster “please Ben fuck in need you faster please” it comes out as rambling but he listens none the less. He speeds up and captures my lips into a hurried kiss as the pressure in my core builds. Almost as if he senses it he adjusts his bruising grip on my hips and thrusts deeper and faster until pleasure explodes inside me like fireworks letting my head fall back against the tiles he continues to fuck me raw. his movements get sloppy and his thrusts come faster and more urgently until he cums deep inside me. I moan as I feel him spill inside me thanking my lucky stars Id continued taking the pill despite my usual solitude.   
He stayed still for a few minuets heat beating hard, breathing heavily, forehead resting against my chest as the warm water pattered around us. Eventually he pulled out of me and put me down but his hands refused to leave my waist even after we left the shower. prying myself away from him I dry my hair and dress to start the day.(well what’s left of it) the droids will be wondering where I’ve gone. Leaving Ben to get dressed I head to the kitchen shivering as the cold air hits my skin, The heat is still out. I make a cup of coffee and hold it like a lifeline praying for it to warm my chilled hands. After inhaling some cereal and untangling myself from Ben who had joined me in the kitchen after being captured into a make out session against the countertop. Managing to escape I finally went down to the generator, to see what needed to be done to get my fucking heating back.

Descending the rickety stairs to the generator I sigh knowing today was going to be spent arguing with machinery. I begin by inspecting the damage then begin on the repairs. After hours of swearing and swearing despite the frigid air the generator was running again. Breathing hard I stepped back and let a triumphant smile cross my face. Stomping happily up the stairs I enter the control room to check all the systems have swapped back to the main power. I was surprised to see Ben sitting in my chair with the blast doors open looking out at the tundra. “Hi what you doing up here?” I question a little concerned he’d been poking the controls “just wanted to see the sky again.” He says quietly a far away look in his eyes. He looks peaceful and like his mood is stable enough for me to prove for a little information so I circle the chair he’s sitting in and lean against the control panel.  
“You said last night if I let you fuck me again you’d tell me about yourself And I held up my end i if the bargain so?” He pauses and a sad look crosses his face ”I did bad things for bad people” this appears to be the only information he’s willing to give and I can infer more from this. The tie fighter, the black uniform. This man was clearly with the first order but despite the red resistance emblems on my chest he didn’t seem to bare me Ill will and he hasn’t given me any reason to be afraid of him. He’s actually rather sweet. “We’ve all done bad things.” I offer and this does seem to make him relax a little. For a moment we both just sit and look out across the endless expanse of snow. I wonder what horrors are replaying behind his eyes as his brow knits and his lips draw into an unhappy grimace. I don’t like seeing him wear that face it makes him look dangerous and Angry like an outburst is coming. suddenly all I can think about is bringing back his usual placid expression and without thinking I push off of the worktop I’m sitting on and drop to my knees in front of him. This action draws his attention away from whatever was in his head back to me. I run my hands over the muscles on his thighs and hum contentedly as one of his rough hands slides into my hair giving it a gentle tug. My hands leave his thighs and I start to undo his fly as he watches me with that familiar analytical gaze. His hand continues to pet my hair and he lets out a little sigh as my hand slides over the growing bulge in his underwear. I want to taste him, make him feel better. looking up at him batting my lashes I yank the waistband of his underwear to free his throbbing erection from its fabric prison. I hadn’t got a cance to admire him like this before so I take a second just to gawp at his size before the hand in my hair gives a warning tug. I wrap my hand around the base of his dick and slowly take the head in my mouth. I run my younger over the smooth skin and relishing the satisfied groan this draws from him. I start to slowly Bob my head taking a little more each time. My progress isn’t fast enough for him and he grows impatient grabbing a tighter fistful of my hair he shoves my head foreword forcing himself to the back of my throat. I gag around him and he lets me go but keeps his firm grip in my hair. I’ve got his messege loud and clear, something along the lines of ‘do it properly or I’ll do it for you’. I take his length in my mouth again hollowing my cheeks and pushing down as far as I could wrapping my hand around what I couldn’t take. I bob my head faster enjoying the moans I’m drawing from ben as I work my mouth up and down.his grip on my hair tightens and his hips start to buck into my throat I relax and let the thick head of his dick hit the back of my throat. I can feel him twitch and throb against my tongue and moan around him. This little sound pushes him over the edge and sweet saltiness explodes over my tongue his hips still as I swallow every last drop. His grip on my hair relaxes and I pull my mouth off him and grin up at him as he tries to collect himself. “That Better?” I ask teasingly and I’m rewarded with a fleeting half smile and a satisfied hum. He tucks himself back into his Jeans and pats his lap with a quiet “c’mere” I sit on his lap. He runs his thumb over my slightly swollen lips Then yanks me roughly to him for a heated kiss. His kisses were always warm and full of passion but this one felt almost tender. He tucks me into his arms and we sit and watch the dim blueish sun dip below the ice cliffs to the east ,the sky was painted with deep purple that matched the marks Ben had left all over my neck. A peaceful quiet fell as the last rays of light slipped behind the horizon. Everything feels good My handsome stranger isn’t so strange anymore the generator is working and judging by the warm air filling the room the heat was back on.


	4. New places new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors land on the little snow base and lead you and Ben to new places. (It’s another spicy one lads)

I must’ve fallen asleep in bens lap because I wake up in his arms. He carried me to bed, even taking off my coat and boots before pulling me close to him. He was still fast asleep behind me I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I close my eyes again and allow my body to relax again. I lay enjoying the feel of being held in comfortable silence. This silence was broken by Ben grumbling and shifting in the bed, squeezing my waist and mumbling a groggy “morning” before burying his face in my neck and inhaling deeply. “Are you smelling me?” I laugh his response comes muffled by my hair “you smell good” I giggle and decide to take this as a compliment though a little strange. Ben continues to leave little butterfly kisses on my neck occasionally stopping to suck a new purple splotch where the others were fading. Growing restless his hands begin to explore, running over my soft stomach, cupping my breasts and squishing them. His kisses combined with the attention his hands were giving my body were enough to make me whimper and grind my hips back into his. Starting to feel hazy I shove my ass into the growing bulge in his sweats. This elicits a possessive gruff moan from Ben. I was just about to ask him to pin me down and fuck me when a loud thump and loud beeping from just outside the door interrupted my horny thoughts. “I’d probably better see what that’s about” I grumbled cursing whatever droid had Interrupted. Untangling myself from Ben as he protests with sleepily I pad across the little room and open the door. Looking down I see bb-76 beeping furiously about a craft in the landing bay I frown and mutter “our supply drop isn’t for another 3 weeks, What the hell are they doing out here?” Quieting then Incensed droid I close the door and begin to quickly dress myself. “What was that about?” Ben Asks clearly puzzled by my urgency. “there’s a craft in the landing bay. My next supply shipment shouldn’t arrive for another another 3 weeks I have no idea who it could be” Ben stands and grabs my hips to yank me toward him. “Whoever they are they can wait your gonna finish what you started.” His eyes were dark and full of lust, his hand slid up my back and fisted in my hair pulling me into a possessive kiss. I let him kiss me hard wrapping my arms around his neck enjoying how easy it was for him to turn me into a needy mess. It took all my willpower to pull back and say “as much as I would love to let you fuck me into the mattress, I really need to see who’s in my base.” He huffs and loosens his grip on my waist so I can wriggle free “get dressed and come down with me,You’re gonna be my muscle if they aren’t friendly.” I tease. He lets out a snort of laughter and begins to retrieve his clothes from where he’d discarded them the night before.  
Now fully dressed we both exit the bedroom and descend toward the hangar. I know whoever is visiting there can’t be many of them, the hangar is only large enough to accommodate a few fighters or one small freighter ship. Reaching the heavy door I hear a female voice say “there must be somebody here that droid looked well maintained and there’s lights on” the muttering stopped when they heard the door hiss as it slid open. I’m greeted by a woman and a Wookiee. the woman was short and dressed in white snow gear. She looked at me and then behind me at Ben and her mouth fell open. She stood frozen for a secon before barrelling past me and tackling Ben with a bear hug. Ben stood with the tiny woman clinging to him unsure what to do, she was babbling in tears “I thought you were dead I but then we got the distress call and I knew it was you!” Ben patted her back to comfort her. “what distress call?” I wonder out loud the woman detached herself from Ben and explains “your station sent an automated destress signal, the message said unidentified craft inbound.” Of course the base had failsafes even I have no control over. The woman approaches me hand extended “I’m Rey this is chewie we’ve come to take Ben back to the resistance.” As I gingerly shake her extended hand Ben steps closer to me I can tell he wants to wrap me in his arms but isn’t sure if he should. “If he’s going I go too” I say curtly. I have no idea who these people are and though I might not know much about Ben I’ve grown fond of him and the though of him disappearing leaving me all alone in my kingdom of endless ice and snow is suddenly very unpleasant. Clearly not expecting hostility Rey recoils slightly and glances toward chewie who shrugs and makes a grumbling sound she turns back to me and says cautiously “alright I’ll send a messege home and tell them to send a replacement” I nod and turn toward the hangar door “I’ll go get my shit and turn the non essential systems off. I’ll be back in 30 minutes.” I stride toward the door with Ben in tow. “You go grab some clothes I’ll go to the control room and shut this place down.” I instruct, he nods and disappears to the living area I carry on up to the control tower.   
After finishing int he control room I descend the stairs back to the hangar and board the rickety freighter my guests had arrived on. Ben is already aboard and is sitting with Rey talking. They appear to have history I’m not interested in just as long as she keeps her hands to herself.   
The Journey back to the rebel base is long even at light speed Rey and chewie are in the cockpit preoccupied with guiding the ship home leaving Ben and me alone. He looks nervous so I saunter over and plop myself on his lap. His arms wind around my waist and he plants a soft kiss on my temple “you and Rey seem close” I venture wondering what his response will be. “It’s a very long story I’m sure you’ll hear it when we arrive.” He mumbles against my hair. “You do love being mysterious don’t you just Ben” I tease drawing an amused huff from him. 

After a few hours the ship slows and begins it’s decent toward the base. It lands and the door opens to the planet surface. As it opens a wave of warm sticky air hits my face and I grimace. I step out and look around. There’s massive trees everywhere I look, the air is warm and humid, it clings to my skin. The base is an old looking stone structure nestled between the trees, it’s surrounded by small ships docked in makeshift launch pads and people dart between them. It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen this many people. I mentally prepare myself for a sensory onslaught as I walk behind Rey and chewie toward the bases entrance.  
The air buzzed with conversation and the sound of air conditioning units trying and failing to keep the rooms below boiling. The base is a Maze of corridors and rooms with heavy doors.   
Rey led Ben to a group of people who fussed and chattered among themselves I hung back and leaned against the door not really wanting to engage that many people at once. My plan to keep a low profile was foiled by Ben who turned and gestured in my direction, probably telling them about how I dragged his giant ass back to my base so he didn’t die (which I am now beginning to regret doing) as a gaggle of resistance fighters approach me introducing themselves too fast for me to understand, shaking my hand and patting my shoulder.   
After more greetings, a briefing and lots of questions for Ben a man who I think introduced himself as fin showed us to some empty rooms. As he motioned toward two rooms next to each other the thought occurred to me that Ben and I had been sharing a bed for the past few days because there was only one bed. Now he had the option of his own bed did this mean that what we had going on, whatever it was, was over?   
I began to unpack the few items Ben had grabbed for me from my bag and put them away in the drawers. The room was small but cosy. The bed was larger than the one in my ice station and is covered with a thin blanket. Despite the tireless AC unit the room is still warm a far cry from the biting cold I’m used to. I will defiantly need new clothes thermals are wildly unsuitable for this climate. I strip my leggings off and leave on my underwear and thin undershirt and decide to crawl onto my new mattress. Just as my head hits the pillow there’s a knock at my door. Huffing I stand and pad barefoot over to the doorway “who is it?” I call unsure weather to open the door “it’s me” comes bens familiar deep voice from the other side of the door peeking up at the sound I hit the door release and it slides open. Ben steps inside and I close it behind him. His eyes slide over my half naked form as he steps closer to me placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer. “Did you think I was gonna leave you to sleep all alone?” He hums “ I wasn’t sure you’d want to share now you have your own bed.” I respond here huffs and growls “you’re mine now, you sleep with me.” The possessiveness in his voice is both scary and sexy as his arms tighten around my waist and he leaves yet another deep purple hickey on my neck drawing a happy sigh from me. I give him a gentle shove toward the bed and he lets himself flop backward into the mattress. I climb on to the bed and sit across his hips. His hands run up my thighs and squeeze my ass as he rolls his hips lazily upward. I know what he wants but for once I’m going to do the teasing. Leaning down I kiss his lips then trail down his jaw onto his neck leaving a few marks of my own. he lets out a little sigh as I shift myself on his lap, pressing against the growing bulge in his pants. I rock myself against it and his hand leaves my hip and grabs a handful of my hair tugging possessively. Pushing myself off him I stand back on the floor and shed my clothes slowly leaving on my panties as he watched with that familiar intense stare. Crawling back onto his lap. he grabs my hips and tries to shift me downward into his throbbing erection still trapped in his jeans. Pulling his hands rim my hips I place them on my chest. He starts to squeeze and grope my bare breasts. He tries to shift his hips and grumbles unhappily when he doesn’t get what he wants. Grinning triumphantly that id managed to riled him up like this. After leaning down to kiss him while he grabs my ass I sit up and ask teasingly “tell me what you want” his eyes go dark and he used one hand to grab a handful of my ass and the other wraps around my throat. “I want to put you back in your place.” He growls in a warning tone. I giggle at his intensity as the sound leaves my lips his hand tightens and I gasp. He uses his hold on me to manoeuvre me onto my back and pin me there. His hand leaves my throat and he hooks his thins either side of my panties and yanks until the rip in his hands. He discards the shredded fabric and he grabs my legs and yanks them apart. Scooting downward he Settles himself between my thighs and starts to leave kisses and hickies on them. He teases until I’m squirming he lets out an amused chuckle as I whine and beg a far cry from my earlier confidence. Satisfied he’s teased me enough his kisses finally travel to my dripping core. He runs his hot tongue up the centre of my sensitive pussy and I moan loudly before clapping my hand over my mouth. I forgot I have neighbours now and they defiantly would’ve heard that he stops and pulls my hand away from my mouth “I want to hear you.” He says bluntly . I manage a weak bod and he goes back to eating me out.   
He’s very good at what he does and I’m a whining mess under his touch. His mouth has me so close I grab a hand full of his glossy black curls and whimper “fuck Ben I’m so close” as those words leave my lips he pulls away and I let out a sound of protest. He crawls back over my body and yanks me into a forceful kiss. I taste myself in his lips as he pins me down   
He pulls away to hurriedly yank his trousers and underwear off and toss them onto the floor. I can tell he needs me just as much as I need him now. His cock is rock hard and throbbing, my mouth waters at the sight of him. He wastes no time lining himself up with my dripping pussy and without warning he shoves himself in. For a second he doesn’t move he just lets me feel full of him then he wraps his hand around my throat again and begins to mercilessly fuck me into my new mattress. If the neighbours didn’t hear before they do now. Pleasured grunts leave Ben as he ploughs me and I try desperately to hold back a torrent of sinful sounds to no avail. It doesn’t take long before I’m on the verge of cumming again. Just as I’m about to tip over the edge Ben stops abruptly, I whine in protest. He leans down close to my face and purrs in a threatening tone “you don’t cum until I say.” I nod my head furiously and he grins and says “good girl. This is your punishment for being a slutty tease.” I let out a string out “yes sir” and he picks his pace back up.   
After what felt like hours of Ben bringing me to the edge and denying me o was a compleate wreck. Tears trickle down my cheeks and I’ve resorted to begging him to let me cum. “Please sir I need it please.” I whimper weakly he looks down at me with mock pity and finally gives in “alright good girl, cum for me.” A few seconds after those words leave his pretty mouth Pleasure floods my body as he hits just the right spot. My fingernails dig into his back and my toes curl as he fucks me through possibly the best orgasm of my life. It’s not long until he follows suit stilling inside me to fill me up with his cum.   
We stay in the same position panting for a good few minuets. When he finally pulls out of me I whine feeling empty. He rolls to the side and I cuddle up to him resting my head on his broad chest. His hand goes to my hair gently petting me as I relax in his arms. After a few minutes of peacefully enjoying his attention he speaks. “Were you worried I wasn’t going to come see you?” I blush a little bit confess anyway “I wasn’t sure you’d want to share now you have your own bed.” He lets out an amused chuckle “that bed doesn’t have my girl in it.” My eyebrows raise at that “ is that what I am your girl?” I ask nervously. Despite the intimate moments I’ve shared with Ben we’ve known each other barely a week and there’s lots I still don’t know about him.  
“ you’re mine” he rumbles annoyed by the thought of anyone else touching me. For a minute I ponder his proclamation quietly before cuddling closer to him and agreeing “alright I’m yours.” Ben responds with a happy hum and continues to squish me closer to him, his hand still in my hair playing with the silky strands. The room is peaceful and my whole body feels exhausted. I allow myself to drift off in bens protective grasp, his heartbeat under my cheek lulling me into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Humidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s too warm to cuddle on the jungle moon!

humidity  
The last few times I’d woken up in bens arms it had been blissful and cosy. Not this time, due to the sticky humid air of the jungle moon we were currently on bens arm around my waist was like a horrible sticky prison. I managed to wiggle free of his vice grip as he grumbled sleepily. I sat up on the edge of the bed feeling disgustingly damp all over. Ben was trying to pull me back into bed “nope get off it’s too hot to cuddle I’m going to die if I don’t cool down.” I complain as I escape from his grasp and make a beeline for the shower. I turn the water on cold and sigh as the water washes away the film of sweat that had coated my skin. Lost in the feeling of the cool water I didn’t hear the shower door open behind me. Bens big hands on my hips bring me back down from my daydream I lean back into him as he leaves a trail of kisses on my neck.   
“Cooled down some?” He asks in that husky deep voice I love so much.   
“Yeah but I don’t think I can ever leave this shower.” I joke   
He lets out a little huff of laughter before continuing to pepper my neck with kisses. I let out a happy hum as he finds his favourite spot to leave deep purple splotches. I lean back into him and enjoy how sturdy he feels behind me, I can feel him getting hard against my ass and it’s pretty easy to figure out what he wants as he pushes me against the tiled wall and tightens his grip on my hips.   
I let out a little whimper as one of his hands come to my chest and starts to play with my nipples as his hard cock rubs against my core.   
I rock my hips back against him and he lets out a little sigh. “This feels familiar” I giggle and he chuckles a little “gonna have to get used to it” he rumbles in response. He shifts behind me and lines himself up rubbing his thick head along my aching pussy. I push my hips back into him taking him inside in one thrust. I take a moment to just feel him inside me, as always he feels amazing. He pulls me back into him, my back against his chest and starts to rock his hips with mine hitting that sweet spot each time.   
His thrusts found a steady rhythm and he groans in my ear as he sinks himself deep inside me. Lost in the bliss of the cool water on my skin and him filling me completely from behind I let my head fall back onto his shoulder as his slow thrusts began to quicken as he got closer. The coil had just started to build low in my belly and I moan loudly as he buries himself really deep inside my dripping core, when suddenly a loud banging at the door snapped me out of my hazy horny thoughts. Ben freezes and looks worried “Ignore then they’ll go away” I urge him wanting to reach my high. His hands return to my chest as he pulls me further back into his cock. Then the banging at the door starts up again accompanied by mufflers yelling this time. I groan a curse and de tangle myself from ben “ I’m going to tell whoever that is to fuck off I’ll be two seconds” I say hurriedly wrapping myself in a towel wrap my hair in another one and try to stratification hide the constellation of purple splotches Ben has left in his wake with it. I hop out of the bathroom leaving him pouting In the shower. Opening the door I see a very frantic looking Rey and Fin “I can’t find Ben anywhere he’s not in his room I searched the whole base!” Yells Rey clearly very upset and panicking that her friend (I think?) had gone awol. She continued to babble about where he could of gone. I should really ask him what his history with this girl is because she seems very attached. I cut off her spiralling and say bluntly “go to the mess hall I’ll get dressed and meet you there and we’ll find him” I close the door before she can bombard me with anymore verbal diarrhoea and turn to see a soaking wet and confused Ben peeking out of the tony bathroom.   
“ Rey thinks you’ve wandered off, get dressed were gonna meet her in the mess hall.” He frowns and wraps an arm around my waist “ but I’m not done with you yet.” He rumbles and a very big part of me wants to give in and let him fuck my brains out for hours but by the time we get done Rey will probably have expired from the stress of her panic spiral so I elect to give Ben one last sweet kiss and a gentile shove to escape his firm hold. I dress quickly and so does he, albeit with a very grumpy look on his face, I don’t think he’s used to not getting what he wants. He can’t resist grabbing my ass and kissing my neck as I pause to fix my wet hair in the mirror. I turn in his arms and press myself against his broad chest.   
“ I’ll finish what I started later I promise” I say coyly looking up at him through my lashes. His hold on me tightens and he leans down close to my face “you fucking better” he says darkly in that dangerous voice that makes my legs jelly.   
we start down the winding corridors that lead to the large mess hall. Rey was sat at a table with fin and another man I think was called poe Rey appears to still be rather frantic until she saw Ben duck into the room. We joined her at her table and she exclaimed “where have you been?! We looked all over the base for you” Ben pauses and glances at me then Cooley replies “I was in the shower in my room the whole time I didn’t hear you knocking” a smooth lie but she doesn’t seem satisfied “I was right outside the door there’s no way I wouldn’t of heard the shower running.” I see her eyes dart toward me and my matching sodden hair and she mutters “I heard y/n’s shower running.”   
Though he stays cool I see bens ears turn a little pink and he fidgets a bit under her scrutiny. “They were probably running at the same time” he says smoothly. Rey seems to relax a little at least partially satisfied that there wasn’t anything going on she needed to worry about. Poe , fun and her leave to grab breakfast and I let out a sigh of relief.   
Ben chuckles a little at my dramatic huff and his big hand lands on my thigh giving it a squeeze “she bought it were safe.” He muses “safe from what exactly?” I ask wanting to know a little of the history between my impolite house guest and the jedi. “It’s complicated” Ben sighs and I can tell he doesn’t want to talk about it so I don’t prod further “we have a connection she’ll always be with me but I don’t think we agree on how close we should be” he says quietly this slightly cryptic answer raises more questions than it answers but it’s more than I’ve gotten from him ever. “ I don’t care what kind of connection you two have going on, just don’t fuck her.” I say jokingly but he doesn’t miss the sharp edge of jealously my light tone just barely conceals. “I won’t I promise.” He smirks clearly pleased with himself. He continues to lazily run his hand over my Thigh rubbing circles with his thumb travelling higher and higher making me want to climb into his lap. He continues to tease me as Rey and co return with food. There isn’t much conversation at the table as we eat. Rey has the same brand of odd intensity as Ben and I keep noticing her eying me over the rim of her coffee cup. After we finish I report to my decision to be assigned a task. Ben follows Rey off into the jungle presumably to do some weird Jedi stuff.   
I don’t see Ben again for the rest of the day. I spent my time doing maintenance checks on various pieces of equipment and doing pointless patrols around the perimeter. Just as I’m making my last circle of the base I see a very grumpy looking Ben emerge from the undergrowth. His hair is a mess and there’s twig stuck in it, he’s covered in mud and there’s a huge tear in his shirt. Rey is two steps behind him and she looks exactly the same as when she left in the morning. “What the hell happened to you?” I ask as Ben approaches me, as he comes closer I can see I’m his eyes that he’s seething with rage. “Training” is the only reply he gives and he stands in front of me like he’s expecting me to do something. I think I can guess what he wants but Rey is fixing me with a stare of suspicion an hatred so I elect to step around Ben and start back toward the bases entrance. Ben follows closely behind me and Rey walks next to me. She doesn’t say anything so neither do I. Ben grumbles that he’s going to go was up and I make an excuse to return to my room a few minuets after him. I wash away all the dirt id picked up and the sweat from the day then flop onto my bed still butt naked and let my body relax. I’m rudely pulled from my doze by my bedroom door sliding open I scramble to cover myself but stop when I see Ben stood in the doorway. He doesn’t say anything he just strides across the room and picks me up off the bed he sits down and plonks me in his lap and kisses me roughly. His hand grabs a fistful of my hair and uses it to hold me in place. I can feel him getting hard through his sweats and I moan into the kiss as he rolls his hips up into me. I hadn’t let myself think about it all day but I really need him. I want his hands on me and I desperately need him inside me. He pulls away from my lips and trails kisses down my neck,being uncharacteristically gentile. His grip has loosened and he’s now just playing with my damp hair. His other arm is wrapped right around my waist and he continues to leave a trail of butterfly kisses all over my neck and down onto my chest. He rests his forehead against my chest and breaths a deep contented sigh. “This is just what I needed.” He mumbles into my boobs. I giggle a little and kiss the top of his head.   
Very suddenly he picks me up and tosses me on the bed. He discards his clothing and descends on me grabbing my hands in one of his and pinning them above my head his other hand slides around my throat and his thick fingers squeeze gently making me relaxed and fuzzy. he releases my hands but gives me a warning look that says ‘keep them there or else’ I comply and both his hands trail down my chests giving my breasts an rough squeeze then travelling slowly down to rest on my thighs. “So pretty” he mumbles to himself and I can’t help but blush a little. That’s possibly the sweetest thing he’s ever said to me and I suspect to anyone else. “All yours” I manage to whisper back and I pull him back down to kiss me. This kiss is slightly different to the others, it’s softer and full of intent. He pulls back a little and I open my eyes to the closest to a smile I’ve ever seen Ben get. “I need you” it comes out a pitiful whimper full of need. His rough hand travels down my chest over my belly and down between my thighs. He teases my clit making me moan then leans back down to kiss me again as he slides his fingers inside my dripping wet pussy.  
I whine helplessly under him as his expert fingers stroke just the right spot. My hands leave the pillow and tangle in his hair as I desperately try to yank him closer.   
He takes me right to the edge then stops dead and pulls his fingers out. My whines of protest are quieted by him shoving his soaked fingers in my mouth. I taste myself on them as he teases me with the thick head of his cock. I need him so badly and I know he needs me too he just likes watching me squirm and beg for him. Sadist bastard. Once he’s satisfied I’ve been tormented enough he finally gives me what I want burying himself deep inside me with one smooth thrust. I feel the familiar stretch as he fits perfectly inside me brushing my g spot ever so slightly. He pulls his fingers from my mouth and grabs my hands and puts them back where I he wanted me to keep them .“stay there” he growls in my ear as he starts to slowly grind his hips into mine. Though he’s being dominant he’s still being gentler than usual, his thrusts aren’t as brutal and his grip on my hips is softer. He even leans down to kiss me again. As he does he thrusts a little harder and deeper making me moan into his mouth. His lips leave mine and travel down to their favourite spot on my neck sucking new purple blotches as they go. My moans grow louder as the feeling of his cock deep inside me pushes me closer and closer to the edge. He hears me getting close and slows down. “You wanna cum for me?” He purrs in my ear. I nod furiously, not convinced I’m capable of speech at this point. This clearly isn’t up to his standards “not good enough I wanna hear that pretty voice.” I groan as he stills himself completely wanting for me to comply. “I want you to make me cum”. I manage to mumble. Even I’m surprised by how strung out i sound. Ben smirks “what’s the magic word?” This man is evil. I huff and let out a whiney “please”.   
Satisfied with his torturing me he thrusts into me again“Good girl” he praises as his thrusts get faster and harder I moan his name over and over as I get closer and finally he grabs my hips hard and fucks me so deep it shoved me abruptly over the edge. Ben isn’t far behind and I feel him spill inside me filling me up.   
We stay locked in place both trying to catch our breath. I grab him and pull him down to me for a long sweet kiss as we both bask in the afterglow. Eventually he pulls out and lays down beside me, I cuddle into his broad chest.   
Ben wraps mean up in his arms and I fall asleep as he plays with my hair.   
I’m woken from my doze by Ben nudging me and guiding me toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. When I’m done He puts one of his shirts over my head, picks me up and plops me back on the bed. He lays behind me pulling me into his chest. This is the safest I’ve felt in a long time and it isn’t long before sleepiness gets the better of me.   
The next morning I wake up next to Ben. He isn’t all wrapped around me like the night before but he’s still close and one of his hands is resting on my hip. Thanks to the little bit of space he’s given me and the very hard working ac unit I actually feel comfortable and well rested,Maybe even a little chilly. I turn to face Ben and wrap my arms around him, cuddling into his chest. His arm slides around my waist and he plants a kiss on my forehead.   
“Morning” he grumbles only half awake. “Good Morning” i reply nuzzling onto his chest. His hand goes to my hair and he holds me tight. We lay together and cuddle until the alarm begins to wail telling us both it’s time to get up and be useful members of the resistance. I get up off the bed and start to dress in my comfy uniform. Ben stays on the bed and watches me. I can feel his eyes on me, admiring the marks he’d left the night before. “Quit staring and get up lazy butt”. I scald him. He does was he’s told and gets dressed. We finish getting ready in a peaceful silence.   
Just as I go to open the door he grabs my waist and pulls me close to him, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him slowly. This will probably be the last time he touches me all day so I soak in his attention. We break apart and I compose myself ready to start a day of doing busywork and pointless patrols. The door to my room slides open and we step into the corridor, only to be immediately greeted by Rey fin and poe literally inches from my face. “What the fuck are you doing” I exclaim, startled by their proximity. None of them answer as their eyes have fixed on Ben who’s right behind me clearly exiting my bedroom, His hand is even still on my waist.   
There’s a pause before Rey yells “I knew it!” This is going to be a very long day. 

I sit in the mess hall, coffee in hand as Rey stares me down. I should probably of asked Ben about his history with her in more detail. Unfortunately he isn’t much of a talker and neither am I. I’d much rather spend my time in bed with him than talking about my feelings, it appears I’ll probably be forced too today.   
“So how long has this being a thing?” Rey asks curtly “since the day after his dumb ass crashed into the snowfield” I respond matching reys short tone. Rey looks at Ben who nods in agreement. “Are you two like a couple?” Poe asks clearly amused by reys intensity and how uncomfortable Ben looks. I open my mouth to answer but Ben gets there first “we haven’t talked about that yet.” It’s true we haven’t and I didn’t plan to have that conversation for a long while yet. Rey looks at Ben woth fire in her eyes and says “after all that’s happened between us you didn’t even think to tell me?” Ben looks visibly confused and struggles to find a reply so I interject “look neither of us are big talkers, I just enjoy his company and he enjoys mine. I don’t have to explain myself to you” I stand from the table “now if you’ll excuse me I have shit I gotta do” I’m aware I’ve left Ben at her mercy but by the sound of it he kinda deserves it. I spend the rest of the day on the roof of the base rigging new communications antenna. toward the end of the day I hear the hatch to the roof open and I turn to see Ben awkwardly clambering out of it. He walks toward me and pauses like he trying to find the right words. “Can we uh talk?” He asks sounding unsure. “What about?” I ask not stopping what I’m doing. “Can we talk about what this is” he says motioning between the two of us.  
“sure” I say tentatively not really liking where this is going.   
“I like you. A lot. I think?” He says hesitantly watching me closely to gauge my reaction. I set down my tools and stand up to face him, I wait for him to continue but he seems to be waiting for me to respond.   
“Was that it?” I ask a little perplexed why it took such a big buildup to say that. “Is that ok?” He asks looking terrified. A far cry from the smooth dominant man I usually find in my bedroom. “Yeah that’s fine,I like you to... I think?” Relief floods his face and he steps a little closer to me. He looks like he’s building up to say something so I ask bluntly “Ben did you come up here to ask me to be your girlfriend?” He goes beet red and looks away “yeah I did”   
I can’t help but giggle, he usually seems so confident and assertive but right now he’s being really awkward and clearly hasn’t ever done this before.its very cute and I decide to put him out of his misery. “Yes Ben I will be your girlfriend”. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips and he closes the gap between us wrapping his arms around my waist, his lips press against mine in a soft kiss. actions are much easier for him than words and I can tell this wasn’t easy for him so I put my arms around his neck and let myself melt into his arms.


End file.
